1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention is an improved reaction of sulfur with a polychlorinated polyphenyl material to convert the polyphenyl material to a more innocuous substance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Kokai No. 74/127,954 indicates that polychlorinated biphenyls can be converted to innocuous substances by heating them with sulfur. The resulting products are presumed to be biphenylene polysulfides.